


Something Darker

by electrawolves



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - High School, Dark!Harry, Duskers, F/M, Horror, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Witchcraft, dark!niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrawolves/pseuds/electrawolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything you do in the dark will always come back to you in the light.</p><p>"We're apart of something different than our friends, Alta. We're apart of something darker."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1 - insane

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my story that I originally posted on wattpad (electrawolves). I hope you enjoy x

chapter one- insane

I sit nervously in the psychologist's office with my fingers intertwined, feeling my palms that are a bit sweaty. I’m tapping my foot against the chair to the beat of the music playing in my ears. I’ve been asked several times previously to stop, but I can’t help not being able to sit still for more than 3 seconds.

“Miss Diamantis?” I hear the receptionist call. I pull my headphones out and give her my attention. “Mrs. Bryers is now ready to see you.” She smiles while sending me back.

I huff after giving her a smile back, I had a feeling this was going to be a long thirty minutes. I knock on the door and slightly open it.

“Come on in, Miss Diamantis.” She says to me. Ugh, I hate when people call me that.

“Could you call me Alta, if that isn’t too much to ask?” I try to ask as politely as possible.

She shakes her head in agreement. “So, Alta, how have you been feeling this past month?”

I sigh at her question and shake my head, “A bit less out of my mind.”

I see her scribble down what seems to be words on a small memo pad. “How are you dealing with the death of your few classmates?”

I sigh once again, but this time it was much deeper. A pit of sorrow filled my throat. “Well.” I manage to get out without choking, “I’m upset that they had to, you know, leave so soon. I never really talked to any of them, but the way they passed is almost killing me, if you get what I’m trying to say.”

Mrs. Bryers nods her petite head and tucks a strand of black hair behind her ear. “Have you had anymore outbursts?”

“Not since the last death.” I huff.

She scribbles once again. “Why do you think you’re screaming right before the murders happen?”

I feel my heart drop at the word 'murders'. I feel more and more insane everytime she asks a question. “I don’t know.”

“How are you always at the scene of the death?”

“I don’t know.” I repeat, this time pausing between every word.

“Maybe it’s a sixth sense, ESP or Extrasensory Perception.” She says seriously. I hope she wasn’t expecting me to believe that I had a sixth sense. I barely have five.

“Or I’m just clairvoyant.” I say while giggling, but her face stays straight.

For the next 15 minutes or so, she asks me about my ADHD, my grades, and the other kids at school and how they’re dealing with the sudden deaths of four Sophomore students. Thankfully, she lets me leave about 10 minutes early, but she asks me to come back next Friday. I nod my head in agreement before leaving the room.

I walk outside and the cold air immediately strikes me in my face. I tighten my scarf and walk to my friend who was waiting for me. I open her car door and take a seat inside, shutting the door.

“Hey Nat, thanks again for the ride.” I say trying to hold back shivers coming in my voice.

“No problem.” She says while pulling out of the parking space. “How was your session?”

I hesitate for a moment, scrambling to come up with an answer. “Well, surprisingly I didn’t feel too crazy or uncomfortable. It’s just hard having to answer a thousand questions about yourself when you barely know who you are.”

Nat arches her eyebrows, “That was deep.”

I laugh at her comment and slightly turn up the radio, not wanting to be in total silence.

\----

After 20 or so minutes, Nat pulls into Panera, she’s been complaining of being hungry ever since I went into my session.

Nat orders soup and a sandwich, but my appetite has been shot ever since I started taking this anti-anxiety medication, so I just order a coffee and muffin.

After taking our seats, I pull out my phone just as Nat swipes it out of my hands.

“Come on Nat.” I say while holding my hand out, waiting for her to return it.

“Nope!” She slides it under her thigh and gives a sarcastic smile. “We’re going to talk.”

I sigh, “But I’m tired of talking.” I take a sip of coffee and I see Nat’s face light up.

“Harry’s here!” She says a bit too happily for my liking.

I chuckle at Harry’s response after Nat gives him a massive hug and a kiss on the cheek. He comes over and takes a seat across from Nat.

“Hi Altiana!” He says a bit too happily as well.

“Hey Harry.” I laugh. “Could you please tell your girlfriend to kindly return my phone?”

Harry raises an eyebrow, and within seconds Nat hands me my phone back while pouting.

“Thanks for keeping it warm.” I smile.

 

My head is buried in my phone, scrolling through Weheartit and tumblr, occasionally stopping to text yet another response to the same question I get 100 times a day, ‘Are you okay?’ no matter what the truth is, I’ll always respond with a simple ‘I’m fine, thanks for asking.'

My train of thought is broken when Nat accidentally elbows me as she takes her plate to the trash cans. I slightly stretch my arms and look at Harry. “Are we about to leave?” I say while trying to hold in a yawn, but it ends up escaping.

Harry laughs to himself, “Yeah, we’re heading to my place but you could come if you want.”

I shake my head. “I have-”

“Absolutely nothing to do, so I’d love to come.” I hear Nat say from behind me.

“Well, I guess I have no choice but to.” I say while putting on my jacket and slinging my purse on my arm.

\----

I rummage through Harry’s kitchen cabinets, trying to find a cup so I could take my medicine. I try not to make too much noise so I won’t disturb Nat, Harry or his mother, who was upstairs resting. I kneel look under the sink, but I only see soaps and detergents. I turn around to the dishwasher, and finally I get ahold of a cup.

“Can I help you with something?” I hear a voice call. I jump up, but collapse back down as I hit my head full force on the counter that reaches out to cover the dishwasher.

I groan while covering my head, I instantly get a massive headache. I look up to see Harry fighting back laughter. “You scared the hell out of me.” I groan.

“I can tell, you hit your head quite hard there.” He says while taking a few steps closer. “Mind if I take a look at it?”

I roll my eyes and shrug my shoulders. “Knock yourself out.” I take my hand off of my forehead and he strokes his thumb over my developing knot 3 or 4 times while saying something strange that came out in slurred murmurs. He walks over to his cabinet and reaches for something n a clear bottle. He pours a bit in his hand and rubs it over the knot on my head.

“That should do the trick.” He says while wiping his hands on a towel.

The pain instantly went away when his touch left my head. “ _How_ did you do that?” I ask, somewhat amazed.

“Just something my mom taught me.” He shrugs nonchalantly. “Did you need a cup?”

“Yeah.” I say, deciding if I should ask him why he changed the subject. I decide against it and thank him as he hands me a cup and walks out. I quickly fill the cup with water and pop the 3 different pills I have to take every 4 hours. One for my anxiety, the other for my ADHD, and one for helping me stay nourished since I’m not eating much.

I walk into the living room with Harry and Nat. They’re all snuggled up, watching some romance movie I’ve never seen. I plop down of the couch opposite of them and pull out my phone. To my surprise, I only had two texts and they were from my friends Miranda and Zayn.

**From: Miranda**

**Hey, how are you?**

**To: Miranda**

**I’m fine, what about you?**

 

**I open Zayn’s message and laugh, it was basically his life in a sentence.**

**From: Zayn**

**Alta, do you have to notes for our science test on Monday? I would love love love you forever if you sent them to me.**

 

**At least he didn’t bombard me with the same question everyday.**

 

**To: Zayn**

**Ha, I will in a bit, I’m at Harry’s place with Naty right now. You should come hang with us?**

**From: Zayn**

**Or we can all meet up at Niall’s party tonight?**

**To: Zayn**

**Lol, no thanks.**

 

I lock my phone and toss it on the table. Every party I go to, something terrible happens, and I always seem to freak out and scream right before it happens. I’ve not been to one in about two months, but I’m still a bit shook up at how I screamed right before I turned around to see a girl about a year younger than me, lying in the garage, dead with a wine bottle grasped in her hand. The police said it was alcohol poisoning, but deep down inside we both knew that wasn’t true. The second time, I was at a camp out at a lake with Nat and I got this immense headache. After a while, everything went black, and I started screaming my head off. By the time I had stopped, I had wandered off about 10 miles away from the lake, and I found myself standing in front of a boy who had just shot himself. I've always beaten myself up over that. If I wasn't so out of my mind, I could of saved him.

I shake the violent memories that have caused me 6 months of emotional counseling as I adjust a pillow to fit into the curve of my neck. I stare at the TV, trying to make myself seem interested in whatever they were watching. I yawn once again, and start to feel my eyes get heavier and heavier by the second. I feel myself close my eyes and I was out.

\----

"Alta." I hear someone call, but I can't seem to make out the voice. I decide to ignore it and stay asleep.

"Altiana!" I hear once again, but this time much louder.

"No." I say, but to my surprise it comes out in a slurred whisper. I hear a laugh that sounds like Zayn's.

I slowly open my eyes and tilt my head up to see Zayn, Miranda, Harry and Nat in the living room.

"How long was I out?" I ask while rubbing my eyes, smearing my eyeliner and mascara.

"About 5 hours, it's almost 6." Nat says.

"Damn pills." I curse under my breath. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, but we're about to head to Niall's party, you should come with us." Miranda says.

I look down at what I was wearing. A white shirt with a grey cardigan and black jeans was not party attire. "No thanks."

Nat pulls at my arm. "Oh, come on! Niall really wants you to be there."

"Yeah." Harry chimes in, "He really likes you."

I shake my head, "Then I'll apologize to him at school on Monday. Plus, we all know I'm a bad luck charm."

"No you aren't!" They all say in unison.

I roll my eyes, "Sorry guys, I'm just not up for it."

"Okay, fine." Miranda says. "But you do know that we aren't gonna take you home, right?"

I forrow my eyebrows. "So you're gonna make me stay here?"

They all nod their heads. "You guys are all idiots." I hiss while grabbing my purse. They all look at me blankly and stand in front of the door. "Well are we gonna go or what?"

\----

I stand in the kitchen, pouring myself a cup of coke to pop my next set of pills. My heart is pumping in fear that something bad is going happen. After the past few months, I don't think a party like this is where I need to be. I swallow my pills and toss my cup in the trash. I walk around to find somewhere to be in peace, but everyone is either dancing or making out. I sigh and head back to the kitchen. It seems to be the only place where my heart wasn't pounding as fast.

"Altiana!" I hear a slurred voice call from behind me.

I turn around to see Niall with a red cup in his hands. I laugh, "Hi Niall."

"I'm sooo glad you came. Harry told me that you didn't want to come, why baby?" Niall says while putting his arm around my waist.

"Well, I have two reasons." I say.

"I've got time." Niall says while batting his eyes. This kid was so drunk.

"Number one, I'm kind of a bad luck charm. And number two, I look like a bum." I say while motioning him to look at my horrid outfit.

"A sexy bum!" Niall giggles. "You need to let loose. Let me fix you up something to drink." Niall says while getting a fresh bottle of vodka out of the wine chiller.

I shake my head in response. "I don't drink."

"Is someone a little too afraid of breaking the rules?"

"No, but I am too afraid of ending up in a hospital bed. I couldn't drink even if I wanted to with the medication I'm on." I lie. A drink doesn't sound all that bad right now, but I know I shouldn't.

"No no, stop with all that smart talk!" Niall throws his head back and laughs. "Have a drink and come dance with me babe."

Niall hands me a red cup as he pours himself another. I shake my head and smile.

"Please!" Niall begs while tugging on the sleeve of my sweater. I start to laugh harder each time Niall begs.

I finally cave in, "Fine! As long as you stop bugging me." I take the cup from Niall and I hold it up to my nose. It smelt awful.

"One"

"Two"

"Three." I pinch my nose and drink every drop that was in the cup. I squint my eyes in reaction to the strength of the drink.

"Have you ever drank before?" Niall laughs.

I shake my head and Niall laughs even more. "You're about to have so much fun."

\----

"Niall, stop!" I somewhat scream and laugh while stretched out on his couch with my head on his chest.

"What?" He says through small giggles while tickinling my stomach.

I can feel the alcohol flush through my system as I laugh and hiccup at every thing Niall says and does.

"Your eyes are so blue, like that cleaner Lisa uses to wipe down the windows!" I laugh, although I feel somewhat stupid. What the hell am I saying?

"Your body is _so_ amazing, I can't help but want to stay like this for like ever." He says while playing with my hair.

Niall and I giggle and play around for a bit longer. I don't know why, but I like the way this night is turning out. I don't really like Niall the way he likes me, but it's fun having a guy to mess around with.

"Niall!" I hear an unfamiliar voice call. A fairly tall, brown haired bloke was moving towards Niall with a can of unopened beer in his hands. "I thought you might want this."

"I know I do!" I say as I snatch the can out of the strangers hands, sending Niall into fits of somewhat obnoxious laughter.

I push myself off of Niall and chug the strong drink down. It tastes disgusting, but I loved this feeling.

"Heya, Louis! I want you to meet uhh, Alta!" Niall slurs while taking the empty can from me. "It's her first time being tipsy, she's crazy as hell man." Niall laughs to his friend.

"Alta. What a pretty name." Louis says with his eyes looking somewhat startled at my behavior.

"Welp." I hiccup. "I'm gonna grab another drink!"

I stumble into other people as I make my way to the kitchen. Walking is the most difficult thing to do when the room is spinning. I finally get to the kitchen and I see an empty wine bottle on the floor. I squint my eyes shut as I fight the horrible event that occurred about five months ago. I feel myself stumble back. Before I could even catch myself someone already did.

"Altiana?" Harry says while giving me a push so I can get back on my feet.

"Oh my _gosh_!" I shout. "Look everyone, it's Harry!" Everyone laughs and looks at me then turns back.

I grab two cans of whatever I saw in the cooler.

"Ooh, look Harry it's a Margarita in a can!" I giggle while handing him a can. "Try one with me!"

Harry takes both of the cans from my possession and he places them one the top of the refrigerator, high where I can't reach. "Are you drunk?" He says while crossing his arms.

I throw my head back in laugher, giving myself a slight headache. "No silly! I'm Altiana. I think drunk is in the other room."

Harry lets out a light laugh and takes my arm. "Let's get you out of here." I shrug my shoulders and follow. Besides the drinking, I wasn't having much fun anyway.

Harry and I swerve through the crowded rooms, looking for Nat.

"Naty baby?" I scream over the blasting music. "Where are you?" I could see Harry smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Why do you smile so much?" I ask.

"Because I like to be happy." He says, with a smile of course. I feel my face frown up.

"I wish I could feel happy sometimes, but my Psychologist says that I seem incapable of it right now. But I don't really like her anyway."

Gosh, Altiana. What the hell are you doing? I think to myself. Harry's smile drops a little, but he doesn't say anything back. I shrug again.

Harry finds Nat outside, standing near the garage. "Nat!" I say while attacking her with a hug. "You smell like chocolate and weed, gross." I laugh. She doesn't smell like weed at all, but I don't know what I'm doing or saying.

"Is she drunk?" Nat whispers to Harry.

"I wish people would stop calling me that. My name is Alta. Duh?" I hiss.

"We should take her to your place. Lisa is going to flip if Alta comes home like that, and I know my mom is going to flip too." Nat says to Harry.

"O-M-G! I didn't know Lisa or your mom could flip? Are they good at it?" I hear myself say.

Harry laughs while leading me to his car. I take a seat in the back and I kick my legs over the remaining seats. Harry and Nat take their seats in the front and Harry begins to drive off.

As we're nearing to Harry's house, I feel my eyes get a bit heavy but I shake myself out of it. I guess some of the alcohol is finally wearing off. I look up at the night sky to see a beautiful full moon. I want to say something, but it seems like I don't know how to talk. I take my feet off of the seats and put them in front of me. I let out a huge yawn and stretch out my fingers. All of a sudden, I feel a sharp, horrific pain in my lower stomach. I let out a shriek and Harry stops the car.

"Alta, what's wrong?" Harry asks nervously.

"Oh god, Altiana you're bleeding!" Nat points to my stomach. I unwrap my arms and I see my white shirt stained with blood. I open the door to the car and lean against the rear, breathing heavily.

"Alta, what did you do to yourself?" Harry halfway shouts while lifting my shirt. I see a deep slit in my lower stomach.

I shriek again when I feel the same pain in my thigh. I kneel down and clench my thigh while blood seeps through my jeans.

"Harry Harry! Call 911, call someone right now!" Nat yells.

I collapse on the ground as I feel a worsening pain in my spine. It feels as if it could be the worst pain I ever encounter in my life.

As I lay in a shallow pool of my own blood, I hear a dim voice in my head.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three."

Without a missed second. I let out a massive, wretched, sorrow-full scream that fills my mind with the familiar horror I was terrified of.

_**Death.** _

 


	2. chapter two - fear and loating

chapter 2 - fear and loathing

I slowly open my eyes to an unfamiliar room. I have a massive headache, and I had the absolute worst dream ever. I pull myself up on my elbows and look around the room. All I see are white walls, a mirror, a table with a small lamp, a clock and white carpet on the area of the floor. I flip the duvet off of my body and walk towards the mirror. I look and see that I'm not in my own clothing and I feel myself becoming suspicious of what happened last night. I don't remember much, after I drank that pint with Niall, every thing went out in a blur. I hope I didn't do anything stupid.

I walk out of the room and look over the railings. To my surprise, I see Harry's living room.

"The hell?" I say under my breath.

I head down the spiral staircase and my eyes meet Harry's.

"Goodmorning?"

"More like afternoon." Harry's laugh echoes through his house.

"Is anyone else here?" I say while tossing my bed hair to one side of my head.

Harry shakes his head. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Only this horrible dream I had."

Harry's smile fades slightly, "Alta, I don't think that was a dream."

After taking a seat in the kitchen, Harry tells me everything that happened last night. I feel my heart pound at the fact that I had another outburst.

"After you stopped screaming, the slashes on your skin healed like you were never touched." Harry says with sympathetic eyes, "but I don't think you were screaming at the cause of alcohol flushing through you, because you were bleeding like you were the one who got stabbed. You scared the hell out of me and Nat."

I pull my shirt up to where I felt the most pain. There was no scar, no inflammation, nothing. "I can't explain what's happening to me." I shudder.

"You don't have to." Harry replies.

I start to remember the pain I felt. How extreme it was, how I was so shocked that I couldn’t even speak. I try to think of something to day back to Harry, but the only thing I could get out was a slight smile.

“Well,” I begin to say, “I should get back to Lisa and Mark. They’re probably screaming their heads off.” I say while hopping down from the stool.

“I could give you a ride." Harry offers.

"We live in the same neighborhood."

"It's quite cold outside, you shouldn't have to walk."

A faint smile grows on my face. “Thank you.”

 

\----

 

“Altiana Capri Diamantis!” Lisa yells as I rush through the door.

“I’m right here.” I say nervously while moving quickly upstairs.

“Altiana. We need to talk!” Lisa shouts behind me.

“Shit.” I whisper under my breath.

Lisa raises her eyebrow. “What did you just say?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Lisa walks into my room and pulls out my chair from under my desk. “Sit.”

I roll my eyes and plop on my bed. “Can I help you?”

“Yes.” She says. “Please help me understand why you left for your session yesterday at 9am, and you’re just now coming home at 4pm the next day?”

I sigh deeply. “I spent the day at my friend’s house.”

“Nat?”

“No.”

“Miranda?”

“No.”

“Then who?”

I hesitate for a moment, “Harry.”

“Who the hell is Harry?” Lisa asks.

“My friend.”

“Did you have-”

“No! Lisa why would you even?” I shout feeling a bit embarrassed.

Lisa rolls her eyes. “Anyway, you’re grounded.”

I shake my head rapidly, in able to process what I just heard. “I’m what?”

“You’re grounded. For a week.”

I let out a slight laugh. “You’re ridiculous.” I say while shutting and locking my door.

I look around my small, light blue room, in hopes of finding something to do. I had lost my phone, and my laptop is dead with no charger. I sigh and lay on my bed. My mind brings up mental pictures of last night. I close my eyes to see them more vividly. I see myself clenching my stomach that was bleeding like I had just been shot. I see myself drop to the ground and bleed out more and more, right before the horrid scream fills my mind. It’s like it haunts me. I can never get it out of my head. And it gives me such an irrational fear that I’ve been cursed, or something. Everything I look at brings out some dreadful memory that I can’t seem to forget, no matter how hard I try. And what scares me even more, is that I feel it. I feel everything the victims go through, and I scream right before their lifeline is cut. It scares me to think about what I might be. I don’t want to believe I’m insane, but what if I am?

 

\----

A groan escapes my mouth as I tug on my jeans to face another Monday. I didn’t sleep well at all and I had a terrible headache. I pull out a black long sleeved shirt and a red pair of converse. Basic, but I couldn’t care less. I quickly brush some mascara on my eyelashes and grab my lip gloss. I pull my hair tie from around my hair and let it fall out. I give my hair a couple of brushes while I grab my bag and head downstairs. I greet Lisa and Mark, who were on their way out for work. I sit at the kitchen table, alone, sipping a cup of black coffee. I pop in my pills and an extra aspirin, for my headache. I grab my keys and make my way out of the door to the bus stop.

I play music while waiting at the stop to pass time. I hit the shuffle button and Cool Kids by Echosmith comes on. I scroll through instagram, tumblr and twitter, the usuals.

I hear a car honk at me and I see Zayn.

“Hey.” he says nonchalantly.

“Hi.” I say back, just as nonchalantly as him.

“Nat told me about what you went through Saturday. Get in the car and we’ll talk?”

I stand there, debating if I should stay in the cold to avoid talking, or to ride and have to spend the first period of the day off on the wrong foot.

“Whatever.” I sigh, taking a seat in Zayn’s car.

“Why didn’t you answer any of my texts?” Zayn asks while pulling off.

“I lost my phone, I think it might of fell in the cushions at Harry’s house.”

Zayn sighs. “I wish I was there for you, I know how this stuff scares you.”

“I’ve gotten used to the fear.”

“You shouldn’t have to live in fear.”

Zayn’s words silence me, finding that I have nothing to say back.   
"I mean, it might not be all that bad." Zayn says. "What if you're like, psychic or something?"

I laugh and shake my head. "There's no such thing."

"Oh really? Because it seems to me like I've got one in my car."

"Shut up."

Zayn smiles at me as we pull into the school parking lot.

"Look," he says while getting out of his car, "at least try to have a good day, please?"

I sigh and push my hair out of my face. "I'll try."

"That's my girl. I'll see you in English."

Zayn takes off towards the IT hall and I head towards the main entrance.

I open my locker and pull out the few books I need for my first period, which was Latin.

"Alta." Someone says from behind the door of my locker. I shut it to see Niall's smiling face. My stomach starts to ache and I turn away.

"Oh come on. You're the one who ditched me, remember." Niall says.

I roll my eyes. "Hi Niall."

"That's more like it." Niall takes my books out of my arms and holds them in his. "I think you left something at my house." Niall reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black and purple phone, my phone.

"You're a life saver." I say while reaching for my phone.

"Not so fast!" Niall laughs as he shoves it back in his pocket. "You'll get it back, if you let me take you out this Friday."

I hold back my laughs. "Come on Niall. Just give me my phone back."

Niall defiantly shakes his head.

"I'm grounded."

"No you aren't."

"I swear I am!" I yell while throwing my hands up in defense.

"Well then that's too bad." He says while walking away. "I'll see you in gym, Altiana."

I laugh as he walks away with my books. That's what he gets for trying to be smooth. I wonder what his reaction would be like when he sees a text book written in nothing but Medieval Latin and some Greek. I push my bag up my shoulder and walk down the hall.

I walk in class and take a seat beside Harry, who was smiling at nothing, once again.

"I think I'm going to start calling you Smiles." I say in a low voice to Harry.

He laughs. "And how would you like it if I started calling you Screams?"

My slight smile drops to a faint frown.

"I'm only kidding." He says while playfully punching my arm.

The bell rings, and our teacher, Mr. Boseuilla, gets up from behind his desk.   
"Salve, genus." He says in front of the whiteboard.

'Hello, class.' I say in my head.

"Salve." Harry and I say in unison.

Mr. Boseuilla shakes his head. "The usual two students."

Harry and I exchange quick glances, then turn our attention back to the teacher.

“So class,” Mr. Boseuilla says. “It’s a new month, which means you all get a new word assignment.

The class groans, except for Harry and I. “Your word for this month will be Supernaturalis. I’m pretty sure you all know what this means in English.”

I nod my head in interest.

“You see, since our language, English, was deprived from languages with Latin origin, a lot of our words look and sound the same.”

Several fake and obnoxious yawns fill the class. I look to Harry, then back at Mr. Boseuilla who both looked very annoyed.

“Anyway, this month, you and your partner are going to create a presentation, half Latin half Engish, on any two supernatural creatures you wish.”

“Can we pick our partner?” A student yells out from the back.

Mr. Boseuilla laughs, “No.”

He grabs a clipboard from his desk and sits on a high stool. “When I call your last name, please meet with your partner, and stay seated and quiet."

The teacher calls out many last names, which results in many sighs, while some are rather happy with their partner.

“And last but not least, Diamantis and Styles.” He smiles at us.

I look to Harry and he loudly slides his desk closer to mine.

“You’re such a fool.” I say between laughs.

He rolls his eyes and devotes his attention back to the front of the class.

“Now, to make it easier for some of you, what is a supernātūrālis?”

Harry’s hand shoots up, and so does mine.

“Uhm, Styles. Tell me what you know.” The teacher says.

“Supernātūrālis.” Harry says in a perfect Latin accent. “Meaning beyond natural, or unexplainable to natural law.”

“Great.” The teacher grins. “But who can tell me in Latin.”

No one in the class has their hands raised but Harry and I.

“Girl with the last name that means Diamonds. Blow me away.” He says to me.

I take a deep breath. “Supernātūrālis, quicumque est non explainable per naturalis.”

‘Anything that is not explained by the natural’

Mr. Boseuilla nods his head, “Very good, Diamantis.”

“I could of done better.” Harry whispers to me. I roll my eyes.

“So to get you all started. Give me some supernatural occurrences or creatures.” The teacher says while picking up a dry erase marker.

“Vampire.” A girl shouts out.

“Werewolf.”

“Aliens.”

“Wizards.”

“Ghosts.”

“Banshee.” Harry calls out.

“Interesting, Mr. Styles. I wasn’t expecting anyone to say that.” Mr. Boseuilla nods.

“What’s that?” I question.

“A Banshee is an Irish myth about a woman that would scream when she felt signs of impending death. Some believe her to be a supernatural occurrence.” The teacher explains.

Harry shifts his glance towards me while I’m staring at him, feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

“Chill.” He whispers. I cut my eyes at him once more before turning back.

“How about a Dusker?” A boy says.

Harry arches an eyebrow and turns to face the boy, “What is that?” He asks, almost sounding sarcastic.

“Dusker.” Mr. Boseuilla says. “A creature of the night, who takes in any power involving darkness, like black magic, or as we discussed, Banshee. I do believe that I heard they come in many forms, though. They’re often called hybrids because they’re usually half Dusker, half something else. As a matter of fact, their native language is usually Latin, sometimes Greek.”

“And they’re called usually referred to as the darker ones, right?” Harry asks while putting quotes around ‘the darker ones’.

“You’re absolutely right.” The teacher nods. “Now break off into your groups and begin working. You’ll have the rest of this period to work on your projects.”

Harry turns to me with big eyes. “I think we should do Duskers and Banshees.”

“Harry you’re not funny.” I say bluntly.

He frowns his face up. “Did i do something?”

“The whole Banshee thing. But whatever.” I say just as the bell rings. I sling my bag on my shoulder and exit the class.

\----

My 2nd and 3rd period classes were Science and English, both with Zayn and Miranda. After leaving English, I walk to the Center of the Arts hall for Theater with Nat and Harry.

I walk through the theater doors to see Nat and Harry loving it up in the cut of the stage. I hop up the stage steps and set my bag down. "You guys just can't keep your hands off each other." I say.

Nat blushes up while Harry chuckles. "But you know we're still cute." Harry says while kissing the tip of Nat's nose.

I smile a bit while pulling out our overview for the week.

"What's our tasks this week?" Harry asks while looking over my shoulder.

"Uhm..." I say while reading over the paper. "We've got improv today, piano and sound on Wednesday, and Friday we get to do the lighting with Louis." I say while passing the paper to him.

"Sounds good to me." Nat says.

The rest of the period goes by fast, I wave Harry and Nat goodbye as I head towards the gym to drop my bag off for lunch.

 

I enter the lunch room and take a seat next to my friend, Jacey.

"Hey Jace." I say while taking a sip of water from my bottle.

"Hi." She says a but arrogantly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, but there's something wrong with you."

I lower my head. "No shit, Jace."

"No no, I'm not talking about you being psychic, I'm talking about you hanging out with that damned Niall Horan." She almost yells.

"Woah, slow down. Number one, I'm not a psychic and number two, there is nothing between me and Niall."

"That's not what Nat told me."

"Well it's what I'm telling you."

"Whatever. Just don't get to close to him. I don't trust him or any of those four dogs what follow him around." Jacey says.

"Wait, I can see you're annoyance towards Niall, but what in the hell did his friends do?"

"Zayn is too damn quiet. Harry always smiles. Louis is always talking about someone. And Liam thinks he's a king because he's captain of the football team."

I shake my head. "Wow."

The cafeteria gets quiet as the intercom blasts through the speakers.

"Attention, students and staff. Please report to the Auditorium for a mandatory assembly immediately. Thank you."

"Bloody hell." Jacey curses as she throws her trash away.

We start walking through the crowded halls to the auditorium. We get in the auditorium and take seats in the last row.

"What do you think this is all about?" I ask Jacey, point out to all the police on the stage.

"Maybe they found drugs."

I shrug my shoulders and listen to the police officer as he beings to talk.

"Hello students of Idlewood Highschool. We are very devastated to tell you, but your classmate, Brendon Waters, was killed Saturday night."

Several gasps fill the auditorium while others are left speechless.

"We were just notified of the event and we are doing everything in our power to bring justice to your classmate. But, we do need your help."

"Who the hell would murder Brendon, though? Everyone loved him." Jacey says.

I think back to Saturday night to when I started bleeding.

"Brendon suffered from severe stabbings to his lower stomach, thigh and a shot in the pack." My eyes widen at how I suffered the same pain.

"And our sources are telling us that there was a loud pitched scream right before Mr. Waters died. This may lead us to a prime witness in his death. So if you have any information, please do not hesitate to call your school officer."

I feel my heart swell in my chest as the school is dismissed early. I feel my eyes become wet and my fingers go numb.

I get up from my seat and run out of the auditorium. I can't deal with the thought of more people being killed.

"Alta." Harry stops me.

"I want to be alone." I say while wiping my eyes.

"No. You don't want to be alone. You want answers."

"You don't know what I want." I say while pushing pass him. He grabs my wrist and I feel a rush of static in his touch. I look around and everything seems frozen.  Everything is frozen. I glance at Harry.

"Harry." I shake while he loses his grip on my wrist.

His eyes are completely black. It looks as if no soul is in him whatsoever. I feel a rush of fear engulf my nerves as he comes closer. My pulse begins to quicken as I back away from the sight that was in front of me.  

"Please don't be afraid." He says while I watch his eyes go from trill back to a mundane green. "I have your answers."


End file.
